<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Along the Road by IG_KorrasamiShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144917">Help Along the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper'>IG_KorrasamiShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFiction Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fanfic Request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets stranded on the side of the road and Korra, who is a truck delivery driver, happens to pass by and gives her a ride. Tis a fanfic request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFiction Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Along the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This is a request someone made a long time ago on fanfic.net and I finally got to it. I forgot who requested it but if you're out there, I gotchu, finally. LOL</p><p>P.S. I didn’t spell check so hopefully it’s not bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young CEO pulls over for the second time for the night. She got out of her car and couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was out in the middle of nowhere and the silence was just deafening that she could even hear the hands on her gold watch tick. It was even snowing for Pete’s sake and spirits, was it cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick tock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick tock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick tock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing out some white smoke, she kicks the flat tire on her car because not only was it one but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> damn tires. On the same day no less. There was nothing worse about being stranded on the middle of a mountain side with no cellular service or connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my luck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing her hair back, she sighs as she pulls out her phone in a failed attempt for some hope. Her lips thin out and her brow twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… no reception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning to herself she looks at the time. It was 12:04am and she was still about a three hour drive from the nearest city. Thanks to the late meeting she had to endure, she had a late start for heading back home to Republic City. Maybe she should’ve taken her business partner’s offer on staying the night but, she'd be damned if she had to sit through another long and mundane story about their pet monkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her face, she sighs yet again as she leans against the car. “I could just abandon the car… but there’s no way I can walk that long in the dark…”  she glances down at her heels before letting out a tired huff and decides to gamble by waiting for a car to pass by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Risky as it may have been, it was much safer than walking in darkness and the dang snow and wild. Resigning to her fate, she goes back into her car and turns on the hazard lights. Hopefully, some passerby or even truckers would notice her and stop to help. Now, the only fun part is waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a good damn ten minutes, which felt like hours, and she was already feeling restless. Her foot was repeatedly tapping against the car floor and she was freezing as she was a hundred percent anxious. The wind howling occasionally, the bushes rustling and the branches cracking here and there was the best soundtrack you could possibly listen to stranded in the middle of nowhere and at midnight no less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy. She honestly was about to give in and give up by taking a nap. As bad as that sounded, it didn’t seem like a bad idea. She was growing tired and enough was enough. Not even a single soul has passed by so she was about to give up hope when a pair of light caught her eyes in the rear view mirror. Quickly getting out of her car, she began waving her hands while praying it wasn’t some weirdo or better yet, a murderer like you see dramas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, the trunk began slowing down to a screeching stop with its headlights blasting in her eyes. The trunk was idling away when the door popped open and a person came out. While the person, who was wearing a jacket and beanie started walking closer, she began chanting to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be a murderer. Please don’t be a murderer. Please don’t be a murderer…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya,” the voice calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. She wasn’t expecting to hear a feminine voice and that’s when the highlights cleared up enough so that she could see the trucker’s face. The trucker was a she and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Her mouth drops slightly from shock. Who would’ve thought truckers would be so gorgeous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” The trucker says while looking past the woman to her car, “Damn that sucks, two flat tires ey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally shaking out of her thoughts, “Yeah, you’re telling me. I’ve been sitting here for…” she glanced down at her watch, “about forty minutes now. You won’t believe how happy I am to finally see someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trucker smiles, “Well I be damned. You’ve been out here alone in the snow for that long?” She looks down at her beat up military watch, “It’s nearly 1am, hmm...” she scratches her head, “Where ya heading off to? I could give ya a ride if you don’t mind, miss...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiles, “Asami,” she gives the trucker a smile, “and… I would love to take you up on that offer if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trucker gives her a small yet bright grin, “I’d be happy to Miss Asami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Asami chuckles slightly, “just call me Asami, no formalities needed… miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs back, “Name’s Korra and no need to call me miss either. We look about the same age.” Korra nods towards her truck, “Well, hop on. When we get to the nearest city we can call you a tow truck for your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sounds perfect.” Asami began following Korra back to her truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they make it inside, Korra chimes in. “Ah, just a warning, I have a friend in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s eyebrow cocked, “A friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Korra opens the door for Asami, “Asami met Naga. Naga, be nice to Asami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, Asami looks inside to see a white fluff ball. She was caught off guard before hearing the flooffiness bark. A large white dog immediately hops onto the seat and quickly begins sniffing Asami while wagging its tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know truckers could bring pets with them,” Asami inquires while smiling as she began rubbing the back of Naga’s ear, getting content and happy pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckles, “Usually most people can’t but,” she pats her companion’s head, “I convinced my boss to let my little girl come with me. Guess it’s one of the props of being the bosses fav hahaha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami gives her a warm smile before she settles inside while Korra walks around to the driver’s side. Once she was up and inside, she shut the door. “I hope it’s warm enough for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the blood flowing into her body again, “It’s perfect thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Cool, so where were you headed off to again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—” Asami laughs as she was interrupted when Naga licked her face, “Republic City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra shifts into gear, “Republic City? Hmm, what a coincidence, me too. If you don’t mind I can drive us there if you’d like. Of course, if you change your mind at the next city, that's cool too.” She started driving off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… I’ll decide when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove together in silence for quite some time before Korra spares Asami a glance, “Soo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what brings a beautiful woman such as yourself here at this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” she scratches Naga right under her chin, “I had a business trip. Long story short, I didn’t want to talk about monkeys so I left for home as soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra raises a brow, “Monkeys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami hums in confirmation, “Not the most thrilling nor flattering conversation after business talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trucker laughs amused, “Well, luck for you I have interesting stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” The CEO spares her a glance, “Better than a monkey tribal war over bananas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes a smug grin, “Trust me. Things get wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra taps the snow off her shoes before stepping back into her truck and slams the door shut, “You sure you don’t want to call a cab or something? I mean I don’t mind at all giving you a ride but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami smiles as she crosses her legs, “Yeah I don't mind. We're both heading the same direction and someone's gonna grab my car so where’s the worry? Unless… you plan on killing me?” She jokes in a serious yet sarcastic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a wholehearted laugh, “Of course not, Naga’s likes ya right girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naga barks happily as she wags her tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I enjoy the company. It's nice being able to get other responses besides woof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO laughs, “Then what are we waiting for? We got snacks, drinks and everyone’s freshened up,” she glances at Naga, “including you too, who’s a good girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naga pants as she nuzzles against Asami’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good off we go then, no take backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s truck roars to life and they head down the freeway once again. As you’d expect, they told each other random stories like how Asami once had to drive a car out of a car show demonstration because of an emergency or how Korra had </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘accidentally’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>set Naga loose to attac— to break up a fight being an abusive boyfriend and his helpless girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite their amazingly different lives and Korra’s diverse work background, Asami was almost swoon. What did she do to deserve such luck? Maybe listening through hours of monkey talk was worth it. Korra was amazing. She grew up in the south, she used to be enlisted with the army, she worked as a cop for some time, she even did bodyguard work before settling with truck driving for the heck of it. She was definitely different from everyone’s ever met before. That’s why Asami couldn’t help but ponder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say… Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra hums as she slowed down to make a sharp turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you… would you consider changing occupations again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening out her steering wheel, Korra raises an eyebrow. “Well, life is pretty unpredictable so if an opportunity were to arise, sure I guess. In the first place, I really only became a trucker because I wanted some alone and quiet time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami fiddles with her watch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can convince her then…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well… if that’s the case… I could use a bodyguard slash secretary person. My previous one is out on paternity leave so it’d be nice to have some extra help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Korra’s mouth drops slightly as she turns to look at Asami. She was caught off guard before Naga barks, making her quickly focus on driving. A moment passes when Korra finally says, “That’s… quite sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO punches herself mentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too quick and direct I see.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sorry, I was out of line. It’s just I enjoy your company and it’d be a shame if we ended it after this ride…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra taps her steering wheel. She was in deep thought before she noticed a road block ahead and slowly came to a stop. Huffing, she looks at Asami, “Let me check out what’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami nods before stretching Naga’s ears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, the trucker steps outside and talks to one of the road work people. By the time she makes it back into her car, she frowns. “Looks like the road’s out until they finish shoveling the snow. Since this is the only way back to Republic City, it looks like we’ll be stuck here for the night. Sorry, I didn’t think we’d get blocked by snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. It’s not your fault. Besides, this probably would’ve still happened with a taxi. I’m sure that’d be even more awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra laughs, “I guess so,” she quickly moves the trunk off to the side before parking it. “We should get some rest. Looks like it’s gonna talk a while,” climbing into the back, she pulls out a blanket. “Here use this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course this had to happen after I asked her an awkward question?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wait, is this your only one? I can’t take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no,” Korra raises her hands up in surrender, “It’s okay, I’m a pretty warm person myself and besides,” Naga climbs over and licks Korra’s face, “I got the best cuddle buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami laughs, “I guess you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes snapped open. She woke up to silence, well besides Korra’s and Naga’s subtle snores. She was shivering from the cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez… it’s so damn cold…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She bundles up into a tight ball before rolling over to face Korra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m the one with a blanket… I can’t feel my feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, the young CEO scooches closer to Korra, she was just about a few inches away from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope she doesn’t mind…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time late morning rolls around, Asami was oddly warm. She could’ve sworn just not too long ago she was freezing so what was different? A faint panting reminded her she wasn’t in her bed in Republic City meaning… she was still in Korra’s truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s truck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces her eyes open and the first thing she sees is blue. The very same shade of blue that Korra was wearing when they went to bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asami shifts back and blinks. It took her a second to process but she was in Korra’s arms. She was in Korra’s arms?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping back, Asami slams against a side while making her exclaim, “Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Korra twitches and sees a flustered Asami. She’s confused before observing their situation. “Ah…” she sits up before mindlessly rubbing her neck, “Sorry, I’m a cuddler…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No no,” Asami was blushing for some reason, “It’s my fault. I got a little cold last night and scooched closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gives her an apologetic smile before looking outside, “It looks like they’re done, let me go outside and check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, Asami shivered from the sudden gust of cold air. By the time she comes back, Korra smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news, the road’s clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me take Naga out real quick and then we’ll head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds good.” She awkwardly responds before folding the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naga, let’s go girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naga’s huffs as she wags her tail and quickly hops down outside. Asami sits there in awkward silence before getting out as well and starts stretching. She takes a few steps forward before seeing Korra come back. Naga happily prances over and nuzzles her nose against Asami’s legs before waiting at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Korra opens the door, “there you go.” Naga hops back in and Korra turns to Asami, “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asami does one last stretch before hopping on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra starts the truck before driving off, “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looks over, “So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that secretary position include night duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO’s eyes snap open. She’s speechless for a few seconds until she finally answers, “Depends… on your performance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately laughing, Korra smiles. “I guarantee I’m experienced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles back, “I’ll have to be the judge of that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: ew LOL idk where I was going for this… the prompt was basically like: Asami gets stranded on the roadside. Korra, who’s a truck delivery driver, happens to come across her and picks her up, they spend the night together in the bunker bed thing and yeah. I tried.</p><p>*pats myself on the back*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>